Saiyan Vainglory
by Cowmaster2033
Summary: When Prince Vegeta dies, King Vegeta becomes a little kinder and cares more about the people close too him and later sets out on a quest to kill King Cold. This is story starts out a few weeks after Goku is born and will continue until the Buu saga!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first Fan Fiction! Please keep that in mind when reviewing!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Saiyan Vainglory

Chapter 1

King Vegeta could tell something was wrong. Frieza was very happy. Whatever it was that made the evil tyrant happy couldn't be good. The large muscular saiyan winced at the sound of that evil high pitched laugh crackling in his scouter's earpiece.

"This is it," he growled as he turned off the communication radio in his scouter, "Now, or never!"

He paused for a moment to look at his men. His followers. They all trusted him and believed that whatever decision he made, would have a good outcome.

His followers replied with a hearty "Yes sir!" as they saluted their King simultaneously. King Vegeta smiled and ordered them to prepare for battle. To prepare for what might be the last fight of their lives. To prepare for their final stand against evil.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A round, frisbee shaped space ship floated towards a red planet. The ship looked harmless, but it was capable of destroying entire planets and so was it's captain.

Frieza was laughing like a maniac and was starting to scare Zarbon. He could hear it from his quarters so he went to investigate. As he entered the control room of Frieza's ship, his eyes were set upon a small alien obviously laughing at something amusing. Zarbon looked at Dodoria for some explanation, but he merely just shrugged. Frieza must have been thinking about a death he had recently witnessed. Or maybe he was so crazy that he just started laughing for no reason at all! Zarbon turned his back to the tyrant, but before he could leave the room, Frieza stopped laughing.

"Did I say you could leave?" Frieza questioned with a strong, scratchy voice.

"No sir, I just thought I would check on Prince Vegeta. He has been awfully quiet in his quarters."

"Forget about him! What I want you to do is show me what his father is doing."

Zarbon obeyed and quietly scurried over to a small LCD monitor that was displaying whatever the hidden camera set up in King Vegeta's throne was seeing.

"Looks like he's planing some thing! He has all of his men gathered and ready to fight!"

Frieza got off of his levitating throne and walked across the metal flooring of his ship. Pushed Zarbon out of the way (with little effort) and glanced at the monitor. Zarbon was expecting him to be very angry, but instead he started laughing.

"Let them try to rebel," Frieza laughed "They will see what happens when they mess with the almighty, all powerful, Frieza!"

Zarbon was scared now. His scouter threatened to explode when he saw Frieza's power level jump from 85,000 to 97,000 with incredible speed. Just a little more power and Frieza would start to transform, thus, giving him a larger amount of power and not to mention the looks and physical properties of his father, King Cold.

"Let them come," Frieza continued, "Let them feel my wrath!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Note: The first few chapters are short and to the point so nobody gets bored!**


	2. A King's Encouragement

Saiyan Vainglory

Chapter 2: A King's Encouragement

King Vegeta watched the saiyans file into the hangar where their space pods waited. Each of his loyal disciples slowly filed into their respected pods and prepared for takeoff. Once everyone was ready to leave, King Vegeta walked over to his slightly bigger pod. As he climbed in, he noticed a small, innocent child playing with a red, rubber ball. He made his way over to the kid and squatted to his level. The little boy looked up to see a large, muscular man leaning over him

"Hello," The King was startled by the friendliness in his own voice, "What are you doing playing in such a dangerous area?"

"My daddy dropped me off here while he went to work!" The boy's eyes grew sad as he said, "But he hasn't returned for a long time."

King Vegeta thought about the previous missions Frieza had assigned and suddenly realized which mission this kid's father must have been on. He had been sent to planet Karakorum, one of the most dangerous planets ever to be inhabited. This kid won't see his dad unless he meets him in Hell.

"Listen, Kid," The King's voice grew harsh, "You won't see your father for a long time, so why don't you go train a little with your peers. A saiyan child must strive to be the best, strongest, ruthless, warrior ever to live! Now that is something that would make your father proud!"

The kid was crying now.

"I-It-Its not fair!" The kid sobbed, his sadness slowly turning into anger. He stood up and faced his king with such confidence that King Vegeta couldn't help but to smile. His scouter read that this boy's power went from 150 to 500 in a matter of seconds.

_When he grows up, he will be a dangerous solider. _The King thought.

"I will be the best!" The kid was now yelling at one of the most powerful men in the universe.

"Don't just say it kid. Do it. Show everyone on this planet that you will be the best!

"Uh, King Vegeta, sir?"' stammered a pudgy little technician, "Your crew is ready to, uh, l-leave"

"Very well then! Lets go!"

The King took one last look at the little boy running off before climbing into his pod.


End file.
